dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Zapper
Ezekiel Kabrinsky, also codenamed Zapper, was an Ogel agent and XERRD operative who secretly looked out for his family. Biography Early Life Ezekiel Kabrinsky was one of three Kabrinsky brothers. His ideals conflicted with his family and country, so he left. His father accepted his decision, but would never say that he had more than two sons and claimed that Ezekiel had died in a car accident. Seeking to fulfill his ideals, Ezekiel Kabrinsky joined an organized terrorist cell. Within a few years, he realized that he was little more than a pawn, so he left. Faced with no future, he became a criminal who stole from corporations by breaking into chemical labs and stealing hazardous substances, which he would then sell on the black market or keep for his own experiments. He became well-known in the criminal underworld as a consultant for creative ways to kill people. One fateful night, Ezekiel Kabrinsky intended to rob a LEGO City chemical plant, but the cops were waiting for him. Cornered in a back alley, he came face-to-face with one of the cops, who turned out to be his own brother. Ezekiel shot first and mortally wounded his brother, who made him promise to take care of his family. Ogel's Last Stand In 2008, Ezekiel Kabrinsky became an agent working for Evil Ogel under the codename "Zapper". To conceal his true identity, he made up details about his past, claiming that he wanted revenge on Alpha Team for shutting down a chemical lab in 2006. In Antarctica, Zapper encountered two Alpha Team agents on patrol: B and Crooks. After nearly killing B in battle, Zapper escaped, recognizing that B was his nephew. He secretly contacted Knuckles, to whom he revealed his identity and requested information to keep tabs on the Kabrinsky family. Dino Attack When the Dino Attack started, Zapper realized that it would be of no use for him to remain in Ogel's organization. Therefore, he joined XERRD, which sought to use his exceptional skills. He continued to secretly receive intelligence from Knuckles. As a Brickfeld gambit, Zapper hired a thug to become his body double. He trained the thug to impersonate his voice, mannerisms, and personality. Zapper's body double went on rampage and was ultimately killed by B, leading B to believe that Zapper was dead. Zapper finally revealed his true self to B, Crooks, Sucker, and Rookie on Adventurers' Island, and Knuckles verified his story. He led them to a XERRD dock, where they took a civilian research ship and sailed to LEGO City. However, because B's squad was erroneously reported as KIA, they needed Semick's security clearance in order to dock. At Dino Attack Headquarters, Zapper and Crooks sparred with one another in preparation for the final battle. During the final battle, Zapper and Crooks manned the Xenon Multi-Mode Launchers of the Fire Hammers driven by B and Sucker. They encountered Tempest, a traitorous LEGOLAND Special Forces squad commander. They followed Tempest to Dino Attack Headquarters. On the rooftop, Zapper confronted Tempest, recognizing him as the former Ogel operative Peter. Revealing that he was a Kabrinsky who had sworn to protect his family, Zapper tackled Tempest, and they fell off the roof together to their deaths. Abilities and Traits Zapper was an excellent marksmen and was good at making bombs. He was also a chemist who worked on experimenting with the hazardous substances that he stole from corporations. Zapper was a cold individual, but very prone to anger. He originally saw himself as idealistic, but his ideals did not agree with his family or his country, leading to him becoming the black sheep of the Kabrinsky family. He became a criminal because he thought he had no other future, but even as a criminal he would only target big corporations. Killing his own brother forced him to realize how much his own moral code had changed, and while he still did not feel love for his family, the task of protecting them gave him a newfound purpose in life. Trivia *Zapper was formerly the Ogel faction primary character of Benton Kabrinsky in Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand. He was later replaced with the Ice Drone 13-37. *Certain details in Zapper's sign-up form for Alpha Team RPG do not seem to match up with what was later established about the character in Dino Attack RPG. Specifically, these details are his age (30 years old in 2008, which would have made him an uncle at 9 years old) and backstory (a scientist whose work was shut down by Alpha Team in 2006). Therefore, this wiki page currently regards these details as lies that Zapper used to hide his identity while working for Ogel. Category:Ogel Category:XERRD Category:Villains Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Benton Kabrinsky